Daniel Kensrue
Name: Daniel Kensrue Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary Hobbies and Interests: Hockey, Video Games, Golf, Bass Guitar Appearance: Dan stands at 6’0’’ tall, weighing in at 220lbs. His body is a mix of fat and muscle. His build is one of broad shoulders and a small beer belly for his torso. Due to the sports Dan plays he has large muscular legs. His body structure in turn resembles a football lineman. He sports medium length brown hair in the “hockey hair” style, usually flaring out from under the edged of his favourite Jack Daniel’s hat. While not chubby in any particular area, Dan's face sits in good proportion with his body. Scattered freckles and red patches give way to ovular blue eyes, which seem to blend into his skin tone owing to his faint eyebrows that don't do much to accentuate them. His rimmed nose sits on top of a pale pink pair of lips, framing his face with an arguably deceiving aura of delicacy. Dan also sports a pair of rimmed glasses. He has one tattoo on his right arm of a bass guitar with the lyrics of Rise Against's song “Injection” wrapping around the guitar in a ribbon. Biography: Dan was born to a middle-class family in Windsor, Ontario on April 8th, 1990. His parents being auto-workers always knew they may have to move out of Windsor due to a job shortage and lay-offs at the factory they both worked at, and when Daniel was 12 years old they moved to St. Paul where both his dad Richard and his mom Tammy found employment at the local Ford transmission plant. From a young age Dan was only really close with his mom’s side of the family as there were issues with his dad’s side of the family. Dan had only met his grandfather on his dad’s side once that he could remember before the huge falling out and has no memories of his grandmother from that side of the family as she passed away shortly after Dan was born. His mom’s side of the family was much more supportive and loving. Dan became the family favourite and was spoiled as he was the only kid on that side of the family under 20 years old. Dan loved every moment in the spotlight of the family until he was 7 and his aunt Carolyn gave birth to Wesley. For the next 5 years until the move, Dan grew increasingly frustrated that he had competition in the form of his cousin, especially during an incident where Wesley fell off a trampoline breaking his arm, for which he promptly blamed Dan. Of course no one believed Dan, which just added fuel to the fire. It was because of the family’s lack of belief anytime Wesley would get Dan into trouble that he began to just keep his mouth shut and bottle up the frustration. After the move, Dan found the transition to the American school system quite easy, even being recommended for transfer to a school with a Gifted Program, however his parents did not want him to be sent to the Gifted school as they saw that he had quickly made some good friends after the move and didn’t want to separate their son from them. Dan’s friendships built around him due to his personable nature, however once high school came around he was faced with a difficult decision. Aside from playing hockey, Danny had established himself as an excellent young golfer with a very possible future in the sport. Bayview was well known for its scouted golf program, but it was not the school that his best friends were attending. In the end, Dan made the tough choice to attend Bayview. Though Bayview was supposedly a friendly school, the first two years did not go well for Dan socially. He did have two excellent academic years and posted the best scores for the golf team, but he would suffer from some minor bullying and other taunts about his weight. Eventually he was able to corner the main person bullying him and got into his real fight, winning decisively. However due to Dan not reporting any such bullying to the principal or teachers, the attack was considered random and he was sent to anger management. Though Dan didn’t believe he needed to be there during his tenure with the counsellors, he couldn’t deny that it felt good to vent his frustrations to a neutral party. He came out of anger management with a newfound sense of confidence about himself. Junior year was going a lot better for Dan, as he’d picked up a few close friends and joined Bayview’s hockey team, however during the second game of the season Dan was hit from behind into the boards and took the majority of the impact with his kneecap. The damage done to the cartilage and support tendons never fully healed properly which results in randomly occurring spasms of pain in Dan’s left knee to this day. The injury kept Dan from hockey and golf for the rest of the year. Before the start of his senior year, he had his knee evaluated again and was told he could no longer play hockey at such a highly competitive level if he wanted to keep his knee strong enough to not effect his golf game. This was heartbreaking for Dan as hockey was one of the things he loved the most. During the downtime in his junior year due to the lack of sports in his life, Dan picked up on First Person Shooters such as Halo and Halo 2. He became quite proficient at the games. Also during the downtime he picked up a cheap bass guitar at the local pawnshop and using number tabs from the internet taught himself to play. Coming back in senior year knowing that he could not play for the hockey team did sting, especially when he saw the disappointment on the coach’s face, but Dan pressed on, focusing all his athletics towards golf. He has been offered a golf scholarship to Florida State University due to his tournament results. Dan also returned to Bayview during senior year with a new found confidence about himself and embraced his comedic nature. This led to Dan landing his first girlfriend. The girl’s name was Emily, and the two were quickly heading down the road to the highschool-sweethearts love story, however, right after the Christmas holidays, Emily’s dad, who worked for the government was transferred to California and to make matters worse for the two, Emily was rejected in her application to FSU. With no chance of maintaining a long distance relationship, Dan and Emily broke up. The split left Dan with a bitter outlook on relationships. Though Dan did return to his anger management counsellor to talk about this, he found no help. He still views relationships as a sinkhole for trust and love to be dragged down into a muddy abyss. He never understood how it could be fair for two people who loved each other to be separated by pure chance. Advantages: Dan is a fairly big guy who, despite the knee injury, is still a tough customer to take down. He has incredible stamina for a big guy as well. Dan is also an excellent talker and due to the positive changes to his social life in senior year, he should be able to be very effective in a group dynamic. Disadvantages: Though Dan is an excellent talker and should find himself thriving in a group, he has a tendency to be extremely stubborn when people do not follow his way, which can sometimes lead to intense arguments. This could also lead to anger troubles re-surfacing themselves at in-opportune time. His knee is an obvious disadvantage as one well placed blow could cripple Dan for several moments. Designated Number: Male student no. 59 --- Designated Weapon: Type 67 Silenced Pistol (7.65x17 Type 64 Ball) (9 round magazine, x4 magazines) Conclusion: Hm, hampering that knee injury may be, but for my money, that silenced pistol more than makes up for it. If Mr. Kensrue can play a smart game and pick his moments, then he's going to go a long way! The above biography is as written by Wheeler. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Wheeler Kills: None Killed By: Claire Lambert Collected Weapons: Type 67 Silenced Pistol (7.65x17 Type 64 Ball) (9 round magazine, x4 magazines) (Assigned Weapon) Allies: Paige Strand, Maria Graham Enemies: Dustin Royal, Claire Lambert, JJ Sturn Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Daniel, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Motown Never Sounded So Good *It's Dating Time! V4: *Wood and Wire *Conquistador *So Strange I Remember You Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Daniel Kensrue. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Poor Dan. Here's a great example of the opposite of a character being treated as fodder. I thought for sure Dan was Wheeler's flagship, in part since he was an SI and all. I was shocked when he was heroed out, but a really solid scene came out of it, and I think it did good things for the game. So, yeah, another short-runner I'd suggest taking a look at. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students